


Loki Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (or How Clint adopted a half-alien kid and wound up with 4 additional alien kids)

by MnR



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Aliens [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton is a secret sap, Clint's home for wayward alien kids, Daddy Clint, F/M, Loki forgot to use protection, Loki has how many kids?, Loki is why we can't have nice things, M/M, MovieComic Mashup, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Who let him have a child?, redeemed loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnR/pseuds/MnR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew what it was like to feel unwanted. That's why he always visited Ms. Mary's Home for Girls. During his latest visit he meets a very pretty, very little, very blue toddler who's piercing green eyes, and otherworldly language tells him everything he needs to know. Now he's juggling being an Avenger, being a landlord, being a mentor, and being a father. Being a father to a little girl with 4 older siblings, 4 older siblings who want to get to know their little sister, and get to know the man their father couldn't stop talking about. </p><p>Rating is for language only right now. The Avengers can be a mouthy bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any foreign or alien language speaking will be in italics.

Clint Barton shifted his duffle bag higher no his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to ‘Ms. Mary’s Home for Girls’, an orphanage set up for children who didn’t do well in the foster care setting. As a former foster kid himself, he knew what it was like and had a soft spot for the kids in need. His duffle bag was full of stuffed animals for the kids. He rang the doorbell and smiled when one of the girls opened the door.

“Hawkeye!” she exclaimed and wrapped herself around him in a hug.

“Hey Marcy, how’s the science project going?” he asked as stroked her unruly mass of curls.

“I’m gonna get an A, I just know it,” she said excitedly and ran for the kitchen. “Ms. Mary! Ms. Mary! Hawkeye’s here!” she called.

Ms. Mary walked out of the kitchen and headed over to him, “Clint, welcome back,” she said with a smile. “You know the kids love it when you show up,” she said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Only cause I bring them stuff,” Clint said with a chuckle as he set his duffle bag down. “I didn’t know if you got any new girls since I was last here, but I brought extra just in case,” he told her.

“A lot of people bring them stuff Clint, but you talk to them, you know what it’s like to be in their position, you speak their language,” Ms. Mary told him. “As for new girls, just one, she’s…” she trailed off. “She’s odd. She’s a light blue,” she said softly. “She doesn’t speak English, or any other language I’ve ever heard of.”

“Have you called Professor Xavier?” Clint asked her, figuring right off the bat she was probably a mutant.

“I have, he said she’s not a mutant, and he doesn’t know the language she is speaking, only that ‘her kind, have knowledge of language at birth’” Ms. Mary said to him with a sigh. “Maybe you’ll have some insight into what she is? You’ve dealt with odd things in your line of work.”

“Let me meet her, maybe,” Clint shrugged. “Does she have a name?” he asked unzipping the duffle bag and pulling out a blue teddy bear to give to the girl.

“Not one that I understand, and she won’t respond to any of the names we’ve tried to give her,” Ms. Mary said with a sigh. “I’ll admit it Clint, I’m at a loss with her.”

“Take me to her,” Clint said running his hand through his hair, he had a feeling, just a hunch playing in the back of his head, that this girl was something special. “Does she have any abilities that you know of?”

“Well, things happen, if she’s angry, or in distress. Toy blocks exploding, a window shattering when another girl pulled her hair, I don’t know how she’s NOT a mutant,” Ms. Mary admitted as they walked up the stairs to the room the little girl shared with the others in her age range. “That’s her,” she said softly, pointing to a girl who was sitting in the middle of her toddler bed, hugging a stuffed kitten that had seen better days. She looked perfectly normal, blonde ringlets and piercing green eyes, other than the fact she was tinged a light blue you could mistake her for any other girl her age.

Clint walked over to her and knelt down next to her bed, “Hey little doll,” he said to get her attention. As she turned to those piercing green eyes on him, he blinked, he knew those eyes, he remembered those eyes. Granted, for the majority of the time that he’d known him, those eyes had been tinged blue, same as his, but afterwards, those eyes had looked straight at him. “Holy shit…” he said rocking back on his heels.

“Language,” Ms. Mary said automatically and then laughed. “Sorry Clint. It’s reflex now.”

The little girl looked at Clint and said in her language, “ _Great, another person to poke at me._ ”

“ _I’m not here to poke at you sweetheart_ ,” Clint automatically responded and blinked. Shit. This wasn’t happening to him. Why did these things happen to him? He knew he shouldn’t have let that woman in. He told Loki it was a security risk, and really, he was trying to conquer the world anyway, why was he even bothering with a mere mortal. “Should have told him to wrap it up,” he muttered to himself.

“You understand her,” Ms. Mary said in shock. “What language is she speaking?” she asked curiously.

“It’s umm…” Clint paused. “Classified,” he said to her. “Mary, I need your help,” he said to her in all seriousness. “She’s going to need protection, she’s…”

“She needs you Clint,” Ms. Mary told him. “You understand her, whatever you speak in is classified. You have to help her.”

The little girl poked Clint in the knee, “ _Talk to me!_ ” she said with a huff.

“ _I will lil’ Lokidottir, I will, I’m trying to help you, that’s why I’m talking to Ms. Mary, my name is Clint_ ,” he said to her and ran his hand through her hair. “ _I brought you something_ ,” he said handing her the blue teddy bear.

“ _It’s blue like me!_ ” she exclaimed and hugged the teddy bear to her, right along with her stuffed kitten. “ _Thank you Clint_ ,” she said with a big smile.

“ _You’re welcome lil’ one_ ,” Clint replied and turned to Ms. Mary. “So, how do I go about applying to be a foster parent or adopt her?” he asked her. He could do this right? I mean he was an Avenger, how hard could it be raising a little girl, a half-mini-Frost Giant, only speaks Jotun, light blue little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder, foreign or alien languages are spoken in italics. Also I'm bending Norse mythology just a little bit to suit my whims.

A few weeks had passed since the day Clint met the little girl he knew he had to care for. He’d been granted foster custody of her, and full adoption papers were in the works. After some careful back and forth, and a refusal to let her name herself Starlight Rainbow, they’d come to an agreement. Now here he was, sitting at his table at 7 in the morning, the pot of coffee in front of him, watching as Katrine Frigga Barton played with her Cheerios, eating half of them, dropping the rest down for Lucky to eat up off the floor.

“ _Kat, stop giving Lucky your cereal_ ,” Clint said taking another long sip of his coffee. “ _He has food in his bowl_.”

“ _Alright Papa Clint_ ,” Kat said stuffing a mouthful of cheerios into her mouth. “ _Sorry Lucky_ ,” she said looking down at the one-eyed dog.

It really shouldn’t give him warm and fuzzy feelings when she calls him Papa, but it does. “Getting soft Barton,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed the stack of white paper before him and continued to work on his project. He was working on a way to teach Kat English. He continued to write Jotun words down on one side, and their English equivalent on the other.

At that moment his door swung open and Kate Bishop walked inside, “Hey Hawkass, where have you been hiding….” she trailed off, staring at the little girl humming to herself as she ate cheerios. “What the fu-reaking hell-eck! Clint did you kidnap a kid!”

“No! Of course not! How could you even think I’d…” Clint said shaking his head.

“Then why is there a kid in your apartment? And why is she blue!” Kate exclaimed.

“ _Papa Clint, who is the pretty lady?_ ” Kat asked him curiously. _“Why is she yelling at you?_ ”

“That is your Aunt Katie-Kate, and she’s yelling because she’s always mean to your Papa,” Clint told her solemnly.

“ _Stop being mean to my Papa!_ ” Kat yelled at her and waved her hand at her and a bolt of energy shot out of her hand, knocking Kate onto her behind.

“ _Kat! No!_ ” Clint said grabbing her hand. “ _We don’t use our powers like that, remember?_ ” he asked looking down at her.

“ _Sorry Papa_ ,” Kat said sheepishly and squeezed his hand.

“What the heck Clint? She’s a mutant? Inhuman? What? And what language is she speaking?” Kate asked picking herself up off the ground.

“She’s Jotun, well half Jotun anyway, and she’s speaking Jotun, and I’m the only one on the planet right now that speaks her language, I had to take her home,” Clint said to Kate.

“Clint! Are you out of your mind? You can’t even remember to feed Lucky! How are you going to remember to feed a kid? Not to mention, you’re an Avenger, who’s gonna watch her when the world needs saving? I am NOT a babysitter,” Kate exclaimed crossing her arms to glare at him.

“Hey, I’ve had her for almost a month and I feed her 3 meals a day! AND I feed Lucky too, so there,” Clint said and wanted to stick his tongue out at her so badly, but reigned himself in. He was an adult, he had to act like it. “She’s Loki’s kid Kate, what was I supposed to do? Leave her in the orphanage where she’d never learn to talk to anyone, never find a home? I may be a bastard, but I’m not that much of a bastard.”

“She’s Loki’s kid! Loki’s kid! Clint! I…” Kate said throwing her hands up in the air. “You’re insane you know that? I mean I knew you were crazy, but this is insane!”

“What was I supposed to do?” Clint asked her curiously.

“I don’t know, tell her uncle, ya know, your teammate, THOR!” Kate exclaimed.

“Thor’s on Asgard right now, besides, he won’t even talk about Loki, all he tells us is that he’s paying for his crimes, how do we know what they’ll do to her on Asgard?” Clint asked her. “Odin banished Hela to Hel because he feared her powers, a false crown to make it seem legit, he chained Fenrir up for hundreds of years and then banished him too because supposedly some prophesy says that he’s going to eat Odin when Ragnarok happens, Jorgmugand suffered the same fate because he’s supposedly going to eat Thor, and Slepnir is Odin’s royal steed! His own grandson! Forget it!” He exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

“HOW do you know this stuff?” Kate asked incredulously.

“Loki told me, and Thor confirmed it, so don’t even give me the ‘he’s the trickster, you can’t trust him’ lecture,” Clint said running his hand through his hair. “She’s innocent Kate, I know what the system does to kids, look at me. I can’t do anything for Hela, or Fenrir, Jormugand or Slepnir, but I can help her, and I’m going to, no matter what, and you can either support me or not,” he said looking over at her, his eyes dark, serious, and maybe pleading that she listen to him on this.

“You’re serious about this,” Kate said after staring at him for a minute. “100% 'I’m changing my life because she’s become my world' serious about this.”

Clint nodded, “I am Katie-Kate. Are you with me Hawkeye?” He asked her, the tone in his voice both hopeful and fearful at the same time.

Kate looked over at Kat, who was watching them with wide eyes. “I’m with you Hawkeye, introduce me properly to your daughter,” she said with a smile. She’d rarely seen Clint so passionate about something before and he was right, Kat was innocent and she needed to be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter one Hela Lokidottir.

Three months had passed since Kate had found out about his daughter, and with her help he managed to keep Kat a secret from the other Avengers. He didn’t know what he was going to do when Thor returned from Asgard, but he’d figure that out when the time came. Kat was learning English quickly and knew plenty of words now, and small sentences. Clint was quizzing her on breakfast items as he carried her out of the bedroom and came to a dead stop and nearly dropped her. There was a woman standing in his kitchen, in a flowing gown that seemed cloaked in shadows, along with half her body, one eye the piercing emerald green of her father, the other completely white. “What the fu…” he exclaimed.

“ _Sister!_ ” Kat exclaimed and wiggled out of Clint’s arms, dropping to the floor and running over to the woman. “ _Sister!_ ” she exclaimed again and held up her arms. “ _Pick me up!_ ”

The beautiful and regal woman picked Kat up, “ _Hello sister, you are so beautiful,_ ” she said kissing her cheek. Then she turned Clint. “Clinton, you are doing so well with my baby sister,” she said bowing her head slightly.

Sister. Sister? Oh. Clint nodded, “You must be Hela,” he said in awe. “I…” he paused. “How did you get into my apartment?” he asked and then literally face-palmed. Yeah, ask a GODDESSS how she got into your apartment. Smooth Barton, smooth.

Hela giggled, betraying her relative youth and covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m a Goddess, I do what I want,” she said with a smirk that was 100% her father’s smirk.

“Spoken like a true child of Loki,” Clint said with a laugh. “So can I…er…offer you breakfast?” he asked Hela.

“ _We’re having waffles! And bacon! And chocolate milk!_ ” Kat exclaimed snuggling up to her sister.

“That would be most kind of you Clinton,” Hela said with a smile and kissed Kat’s forehead sweetly.

“Please, just call me Clint, Clinton makes me feel like I’m in trouble with… well just about everybody,” Clint said with a chuckle and went to his coffee pot, only to find it had reset itself in the middle of the night. “Aww, coffee no,” he groaned and nearly dropped the pot when a green light flashed over it and a full pot of hot steaming coffee was waiting for him. “What the hell?”

“ _Papa said a bad word!_ ” Kat giggled. She had quickly learned the naughty words from Clint and Kate and had been told to never say them.

“I just wanted to help,” Hela said with a smile. “You didn’t have any coffee, I made coffee appear,” she said with a shrug.

“Magic,” Clint said shaking his head. “Thank you Hela,” he said taking a sip.  “What brings you by?” he asked curiously as he gathered the ingredients to make the waffles. “Family visit?”

“Sort of,” Hela said almost sheepishly. “Do not mistake my intentions, I really did want to visit my sister,” she said running her hand through her hair. “Also…” she paused. “I may have been banished from Hel.”

Clint nearly choked on his coffee. “Banished from Hel?” He asked in shock. “Aren’t you the Queen of Hel? How exactly does the Queen get banished?”

“I am…” Hela again paused. “Well I was,” she said biting her lip. “I sort of… possibly…”

“Spit it out!” Clint exclaimed with a laugh, as he watched her fidget, shifting her weight, just like Kat when she didn’t want to tell him something. It must be a family trait, he thought to himself.

“I was challenged for the throne of Hel and I lost!” Hela exclaimed. “So instead of executing me, since she really can’t because I’m a Goddess, she just banished me. I can’t go home to Asgard, Grandfather made it quite clear when I was given the throne I was never to return. So…” she shrugged.

Clint closed his eyes and prayed to a deity he wasn’t sure he believed in to grant him patience. “We’ll talk about that later.” He told her. “So you came here…” he trailed off and waited, already knowing what was coming next.

“Could I stay here? I could help,” Hela offered. “I can teach Kat AllSpeak, she’ll be able to understand English, and she had so much untapped potential, I can teach her how to use her powers,” she said rubbing Kat’s back. “Please Clint, father spoke fondly of you, I know you are a good man, I wouldn’t trust my sister to you if you were not.”

Clint was about respond when what she said last sank into his head, “Father, YOUR father, spoke fondly of ME?” he asked raising an eyebrow. A million questions were running through his head, but mainly he was just gob-smacked that Loki had spoken of him at all, much less fondly.

Hela nodded, “He said you are a good man, with a good heart, and the greatest archer in all the realms,” she said with a smile.

“Now you’re having a go at me,” Clint said raising an eyebrow in disbelief, there was no way that he, Clint Barton, was the greatest anything.

“Swear to the Norns, he said and I quote, ‘There is no man on this or any other realm, with a keener eye, or sharper aim, than the one called Hawkeye.’ He speaks the truth you know, I have been watching you, all of your Avengers, your whole lives, there is no one better than you.” Hela said with a warm smile.

“Now you’re just sucking up so I’ll let you stay with me,” Clint said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to hide the faint blushes creeping on his cheeks.

“I am not, I swear,” Hela said with a smile. “Though if it helps…” she trailed off into giggles.

“Fine, fine, you can stay too. You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Clint told her. “But you’re on babysitting duty when I get a call from the team,” he added in a firm tone.

“ _It would be a pleasure, taking care of my most beautiful sister_ ,” Hela said in Jotun, causing Kat to giggle happily.

“ _Yay! Sister stays with Papa and Kitten!”_ Kat said with a grin. “ _I love you Papa!_ ”

“ _I love you too Kitten_ ,” Clint said with a smile as he started breakfast, listening to Hela chat idly with her sister. What are you getting yourself into Barton, he asked himself. First you find Kat, and now Hela shows up on your metaphorical doorstep as a Queen in exile. Barton’s Home for Wayward Aliens, I should get a sign, he thought with a sigh as he began to fry the bacon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who isn't a big comic book fan. Hela lost the throne of Hel when Angela an Angelic Assassin and lost child of Odin, challenged her rule and beat Hela soundly to rescue her lost lover, Sera. Angela: Queen of Hel is an awesome series and one you should check out if your a comic book fan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than the others. It sets up a big shift in location in the story and the exposure of Clint's secret little family and a revelation about Hela's past with a few of the other Avengers.

In the month after Hela had arrived, the Avengers had been very busy with missions and Clint was called away quite often, leaving Hela to watch her little sister. He always came back to Brooklyn, deflecting questions on why he was so insistent to go home. He still hadn’t told the other Avengers about Kat or Hela. However, things were about to change for his little makeshift family.

After the Quinjet landed at Avengers Tower after a particularly harrowing mission, in which Clint and the rooftop of the day had a disagreement which Clint lost with extreme prejudice, Steve walked over to the medical bench where Clint was laying down with a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his head and his ankle in an air cast. When Clint tried to get up, Steve put his hand on Clint’s chest. “Take it easy Hawkeye, I’ll get you to medical.”

“I can walk,” Clint grumbled and swatted at Steve’s arm. “Lemme up,” he said but he couldn’t budge under Steve’s hand.

“I can carrier you easier,” Steve said with a smirk.

“No way Mario, your princess is in another castle,” Clint said shaking his head and wincing at the pounding that that motion caused.

“I like Luigi better,” Steve said and picked him up bridal style.

“Blasphemer, put me down,” Clint huffed but didn’t struggle as Steve carried him down to medical to get his ankle casted. “I’m fine Steve. I just need to get my ankle casted and go home.”

“Barton, you’ve got a busted ankle and a concussion, just stay here for the night,” Steve said shaking his head. “You never stay here anymore. Tony’s complaining he built that perch for nothing now.”

“Tony always complains, look I can’t okay I’ve got responsibilities in Brooklyn alright?” Clint said hoping that would be the end of it. At that moment the alarms sounded and Friday’s voice came over the intercom.

_There has been a breech in the personal floors of the tower, I have locked down the tower._

“Talk to me Friday, what’s going on?” Tony asked pulling out his Starkphone.

_Agent Barton’s apartment has been compromised. There is a woman with a child inside._

Son of a bitch, Clint thought to himself with a groan. “Tony it’s fine. Friday cease the lockdown, they’re friendly,” he called to her.

“Hey Birdbrain, she listens to me, not you,” Tony said to him. “Friday did they identify themselves?”

_The woman says they are waiting for their father, Agent Barton._

A collective ‘What?!’ echoed inside the elevator as they stopped at the medical bay. Clint sighed, “It’s Hela and Kat, they’re friendly and they’re mine,” he paused. “Sort of,” he added. “Besides, the lockdown isn’t going to do anything. I’m willing to be money…” he trailed off when the elevator doors opened and there was Hela, in her Midgardian clothing, a pair of jeans, tank top and leather jacket, holding Kat in her arms. “Yup, they’re already here.”

“No, no way, that isn’t your kid! That’s the Angel of Death!” Steve said holding onto Clint protectively.

“Angel! I am no Angel! How dare you…” Hela exclaimed, her green eye glowing with rage.

“Hela! Hela! Remember! Midgardian theology versus reality,” Clint said quickly. “Calm down, you know this,” he reminded her.

“Should have taken you when I had the chance,” Hela grumbled glaring at Steve.

“Yes well I didn’t let you then, I’m not going to let you now,” Bucky grumbled right back at her, stepping in front of his Steve protectively.

“Most stubborn man in ALL the realms,” Hela said pointing at Bucky. “Move,” she said to him. “We wish to see our father.”

“Papa! Papa! Do you have an ouchie?” Kat called trying to peak around Bucky.

“Papa’s fine sweet Kitten,” Clint called to her, a smile automatically coming to his lips, even though the pain.

Sam wiggled out from behind everyone and stood off to the side, “Okay everyone, why don’t we take it down a notch, nobody is going to try to hurt anyone, and Clint needs medical attention, so let’s let the doctors Tony pay way too much money too, tend to Clint and leave him with his family. We’ll get an explanation later,” he said looking around at the shocked group. “Deal?”

Clint poked Steve in the shoulder, “Put me down and go away, I’ll explain everything later I swear,” he said to him.

“You’re not leaving without an explanation,” Steve said putting him down on a gurney. “Come on guys,” he said heading back to the elevator, having to yank on Bucky’s arm to get him moving. “Buck… come on.”

“Seven times!” Bucky exclaimed quietly.

“Buck, I know,” Steve said softly.

“Seven times!! And now she’s Barton’s kid!” Bucky exclaimed following him into the elevator.

Natasha stayed even after everyone had left. “So this is why you’ve been hiding in Brooklyn?” she asked, arms crossed, eyebrow raised in question.

“Sort of,” Clint said raising the head of the bed as they waited for the doctor to come in.

Kat wiggled out of Hela’s arms and ran over to Natasha, “Are you my Auntie Nat?” she asked cocking her head to the side, her hair quickly changing from blonde to red like Natasha’s. “Up?” she said holding her arms up.

“I guess I am kiddo,” Natasha said picking her up. “You’re a shapeshifter huh? What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Kitten!” Kat said giving her a hug.

“Her name is Katrine,” Clint supplied. “This is…” he started to say, pointing to Hela.

“I know who this is,” Natasha said with a nod. “I saw her for the first time when I was 5 years old,” she said eyeing Hela wearily.

“Your parents both died a warrior’s death defending you, they deserved to be taken to paradise,” Hela said softly.

“Explain,” Natasha said turning to Clint. “Now or you’ll have more than just a broken ankle Barton,” she said with a grumble.

“Auntie Nat! Don’t hurt my Papa!” Kat said with a pout as she poked her in the arm.

“It’s okay sweetheart, violence means love when it comes to Auntie Nat,” Clint said soothingly and made grabby hands at Nat for his daughter. One she was safely in his arms, snuggling up on his chest he started to explain, from the first day at the orphanage, to Kate finding out about Kat, to waking up with Hela in his kitchen asking for refuge. “So, they’re mine now.”

“I’m not sure if I need to recalibrate your head or not Clint,” Natasha said staring at him in shock. “You’re adopting a child of Loki, and letting another stay with you now.”

“Hela’s had a rough time of it, and she’s a sweet kid,” Clint said with a shrug.

“I’m right here you know AND I am almost 1000 years old,” Hela complained with a pout.

“Which is the equivalent of what, 20 to you guys?” Clint asked her with a chuckle.

“Shut up,” Hela huffed the pout still firmly on her lips.

Natasha shook her head, “I don’t even know what to say right now,” she said in awe as the doctor walked in.

“Nat, you wanna take Kat for me? Introduce her to the team. Maybe they’ll go easy on me if they know it’ll leave her an orphan,” Clint said as he offered Kat to her.

“You owe me Barton,” she said taking Kat and resisted the urge to smack Clint upside the head since he had a head injury and a concussion. “Come on Kitten, let’s go meet the rest of your uncles, maybe you can convince them to go easy on your Papa.”

“I can! Or I’ll zap em’!” Kat said wiggling her fingers, energy crackling between them.

“No zapping!” Clint called to her.

“Aww nuts,” Kat said with a sight and a perfect pout.

“Okay, I like you sweetie, you have pizazz,” Natasha said with a laugh as she headed off with Kat.

Hela sat next to Clint, “Are you okay father?” she asked resting her head on her hand, elbow on the table next to the bed. She’d taken to calling him father after Kat had asked her why Clint was her papa and not Hela’s.

“I’m fine, I’ve had much worse,” Clint said with a smile. “I’d ask how you knew, but I know,” he said with a chuckle. “Still, you know I was trying to keep you guys a secret right?” He asked her curiously.

“They’re your team, they’re your family just like we are,” Hela reminded him. “Besides, there is more room in your apartment here than in Brooklyn,” she said with a smile. “I know you hate that couch, you wake up every morning with a backache.”

“You’re a schemer just like your father,” Clint said with a chuckle.

“I must take after my fathers,” Hela said with a smirk, speaking of both Loki and Clint. “So we will stay here yes?” she asked hopefully. “I would like to convince your super soldiers that I mean them no harm,” she said with a giggle.  

“Seven times Hela?” Clint said with a laugh. “I don’t even know what that means,” he said to her.

“One of my duties is to escort souls to Hel. Mostly I delegate this duty to my handmaidens, but in special circumstances I choose to personally see the souls to their resting places. Steven was so sickly growing up, but he was special,” Hela said with a smile. “James was always there and he saw me, he always saw me and would argue with me, sometimes for hours about why I wasn’t allowed to take his ‘Stevie’ away from him.”

“Seven times though,” Clint asked raising an eyebrow. “Did you really come for him seven times?”

Hela giggled, “Okay so it was only 3 times he was sick enough for me to take him but do you know how fun it is to get James going?” she asked with a smirk.

“Okay spawn of Loki,” Clint said shaking his head as the doctors finished with his ankle and put him in a walking cast. “Come on,” he said swinging his legs over the edge of the gurney. “Grab me those crutches and let’s go find the others.”

“Yes father,” Hela said with a smile and got the crutches for him, helping him steady himself as they made their way to the elevator. “Are you mad? That we are no longer a secret?”

Clint took her hand, “No, but I’m worried what will happen when Thor returns,” he admitted to her as the elevator doors closed and he hit the button for the common floor.

“Uncle Thor loves us Clint, I know things haven’t always been easy for our family but I know that Uncle Thor loves me, and he’ll love Kat just as much,” Hela promised him and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s not like Jormugand is here,” she said with a grin. “Yet.”

“Wait, what do you mean yet?” Clint asked her but she just winked at him and magicked herself to the common floor. “Cheater,” he said to the empty elevator as it continued to head to the common room.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Loki road his chestnut mare across the rainbow bridge to the bifrost and pulled up on the reins. “Easy Idrea,” he said soothingly before dismounting. He walked inside and over to Heimdall. “How are they?” he asked him curiously, knowing Heimdall would know what he was talking about.

 “The little princess is beautiful as ever, and has enraptured all of the Avengers with her cuteness. Jormugand is making his way up the coast as we speak, heading for Avengers Tower to present himself to your young archer.” Heimdall said with a smile.

“This is insane, Hela’s plan is insane!” Loki said not for the first time. “I mean Clint taking care of Katrine, is one thing. But Hela, Jorm, Fenrir and Slepnir!” He said running his hand through his hair. “Why did I go along with this Heimdall?”

“Because any man who loves you, must also love your children your highness,” Heimdall reminded him. “Hela is quite right in that regard.”

“But I should be there with him! He doesn’t even know that I am free, he doesn’t know how I feel about him, I don’t even know how he feels about me!” Loki exclaimed in frustration, then sighed shaking his head.

“He misses you Loki,” Heimdall said to him. “He wishes you were there with him, that Katrine would know her father. He hopes that you are not in any danger, and is angry on your behalf at our king’s treatment of your children. He dreams of you your highness.”

“And father is fully onboard with this?” Loki said with a sigh. “Tell me again Heimdall.”

“He swore to you did he not? In the presence of all to bear witness to how wrong he was, he swore to you to make things right and let your children be free to be with their father,” Heimdall said to the youngest prince.

“I am still getting used to father’s newfound humility,” Loki admitted. “What is going on right now with my children, all of them? I know Slepnir is in the stables with mother.”

“Fenrir is waiting on word from Hela on when to make his travels east to Avenger’s tower. Jormugand, as I have already told you, is swimming his way up the coastal waters towards the city called New York and Hela and Kat are in your archer’s chambers, about to be visited by the good Captain and his beloved. They are eager to know both your littlest princess, and Hela now that she is not coming for their souls.”

“How is Hela truly? I did not know this was going to be her plan when I politely suggested Angela take the throne of Hel to get her lover back and free Hela from her duties,” Loki said to Heimdall.

“She blossoms Loki, she feels like she has finally found a true home with your young archer and her sister. She is right, Clint loves her already as his own and will fight, even our king, in her defense,” Heimdall replied with a smile. “You know how to pick them my friend.”

“Perhaps,” Loki said with a smile. “I will rest easier when I have leave to go to him, to be with him and my children.”

“Soon my friend, soon,” Heimdall said patting his shoulder.

*****************

Meanwhile, on Midgard, Steve walked up to Clint’s apartment, Bucky’s hand a solid presence in his own. “You ready to go in there? Get the story?” he asked Bucky. He was nervous about seeing Hela again, but he also needed to know the entire story. 

“As long as Hela doesn’t try to steal you again I’m good,” Bucky said firmly. “Elsewise, she and I are gonna go another round, Clint’s kid or not.”

“Bucky behave,” Steve said with a laugh and knocked on Clint’s door. “Hawkeye, can we come in?”

Hela walked to the door and opened it, a smile on her face, “Steven, James, please come in.” She said stepping back to let them in.

“Please it’s Steve,” Steve said walking in with Bucky.

“And Bucky, only our ma's got away with calling me James,” Bucky added keeping Steve a safe distance from her.

Hela laughed, “Jam…” she paused. “Bucky. I swear to you, I have no claims to your love’s soul, nor do I have any claims on yours. I am just here, just me, being a good sister and daughter.”

“Seven times!” Bucky protested.

“Give it a rest Buckshot,” Clint called from the couch, where Kat was snuggled on his lap. “Hela’s not even Queen of Hel anymore, I’m pretty sure she’s outta the soul claiming business.”

“Birdbrain,” Bucky grumbled playfully at Clint.

“Be nice to my Papa or I’ll zap you!” Kat said wiggling her fingers at Bucky.

“Katrine Frigga, what have I told you about threatening to zap people,” Clint said cocking his head to the side and giving her a ‘look’.

“Zapping people is mean, and I shouldn’t do it, unless they got it coming,” she added with a grin.

“That is NOT what I told you, young lady,” Clint said trying in vain not to grin. She really was Loki’s kid, and his too seeing that grin on her face.

“But Papa! What if they got it coming’?” she asked with a giggle.

“I like this kid,” Bucky said with a smile. “She’s got a lotta spunk,” he said with a chuckle. “Ya let em’ have it if they got it commin’,” he told her, his smile turning into a smirk.

“Bucky!” Clint exclaimed shaking his head and covering Kat’s ears.

Kat wiggled off his lap and ran over to Bucky, “You are awesome Uncle Bucky,” she said holding her hands up. “Up!”

Bucky picked her up, “You’re pretty awesome too lil’ doll,” he said seating her on his metal arm.

Steve watched Bucky interact with Kat in awe. Seeing him with a little girl, talking sweet to her and spinning her around to make giggle made his heart swell, and turned him into a metaphorical pile of goo.

“He paints a pretty picture with my sister, does he not?” Hela asked walking up next to him.

“Beautiful,” Steve said softly and shook himself out of his daze, “Clint, how did all of this happen?”

Clint started the story at the beginning, sparing no detail as he told Steve how Kat and then Hela came into his life. He talked about how good Hela’s been for Kat, taking care of her while he’s had to go on missions with the team and how she was seeing to Kat’s magical education. “They got worried when Hela felt I was injured, so that’s why they came here, and Hela doesn’t want me sleeping on a couch anymore,” he told Steve.

“Why didn’t you come to us Clint?” Steve asked him curiously.

“They’re Loki’s kids, I know he’s kind of an unspoken name around here and I didn’t know how anyone would react,” Clint admitted with a sigh. “Maybe not my best move, not trusting my team, but I had to protect them.” He told Steve. “Everything I did was to protect Kat and Hela.”

Steve smiled in understanding, “I’m glad they came here Clint, I’m glad we know about them because now we can protect them too. We’re a family and a family sticks together. Even if said family tries to take me to the afterlife SEVEN times,” he said looking over at Hela.

“Actually it was only three,” Hela said with a giggle.

“What?” Bucky exclaimed turning to look at her, Kat squealing at how fast her spun. “I argued with you SEVEN times for his life, my memory may still be spotty but I remember that!”

“Well yes, but 4 times I just wanted to see how many excuses you could come up with,” Hela admitted with another giggle. “It was fun, I had very little to entertain me in Hel you understand.”

Bucky let loose a string of Russian expletives that cause Kat to giggled and clap her hands, “Uncle Bucky said naughty words! Uncle Bucky said naughty words!” she sing-songed in glee.

“She speaks Russian?” Bucky said having the good graces to blush at being caught swearing by a 3 year old.

“I speak EVERYTHING! Kitten speaks ALL the languages!” Kat exclaimed with a giggle, raising her fist in the air.

“How?” Steve and Bucky chorused together in awe.

“AllSpeak, a spell taught to all Asgardians as a young age so they may communicate throughout the realms,” Hela explained to Steve and Bucky. “We can understand any language and communicate back in those languages as well. You all hear us speaking English because you speak English, if we were on Alfheim, they would hear us in Alfish. If we were on Jotenheim, they would hear us in Joten. Though Kat and I speak Joten naturally as we are part Frost Giant.”

“Wow,” Steve said in awe. “Well, welcome to the tower Hela, you too lil’ Kitten.”

“Thank you Uncle Steve!” Kat said throwing herself out of Bucky’s arms and into Steve’s, giggling at the shock on Steve’s face as he moved quickly to catch her. “Yay! Uncle Steve caught me!” She exclaimed snuggling up to him.

“I get it Clint, I really do,” Steve said as he cuddled Kat close. “She’s perfect.”

“She is, isn’t she,” Clint said with a warm smile. Things had changed, they had a new home now, but it was a welcoming home. His team, his family, accepted them with open arms. Life, he thought to himself, was pretty damn good right now. If only Loki was here to see how welcoming they were to his family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kat paraphrased Hyperbole and a Half. It was much with the awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to everyone for long it's taken me to update this story. Who knew my first semester of grad school was going to take so much out of me. Finals, Finals everywhere! But now I should return to my regular updating schedule now that that is out of the way for the summer. I do hope this chapter is up to par, the characters moved in a completely different direction on me.

It had been nearly 3 weeks now since Clint had made the move back to the tower and things had been quiet. Too quiet. He was beginning to get antsy for the next… something. Hela had mentioned another brother coming, so he was waiting for that, or for another mission. He grabbed Katrine and picked her up, “Come on Princess, let’s go find your aunts and uncles.” He said to her as he put her up on his shoulders.

“Yay! Kitten is super tall!” Kat said happily as she held on to her Papa’s head. “Papa, when is sissy coming back?” she asked patting him on the head. “When is Aunt Wanda and Uncle Pietro coming back too?”

“I don’t know Princess, Hela said she had something to do with and she’d be back in a few days. Wanda and Pietro took a weekend vacation,” Clint said as they got into the elevator.

“I miss them,” Kat said with a sigh. “Does Papa miss them too?”

“Yes sweet Kitten, Papa misses them too,” Clint said as the elevator quickly took them to the common room.

“Hey, there is my favorite niece,” Natasha said walking up and swooping Kat away from Clint and cuddling her.

Kat turned her hair red like Natasha’s and snuggled in tight, “I’m going to tell sissy you said that,” she giggled.

“You’re a little narc,” Natasha said tickling her, causing her to squeal in laughter.

“Papa! Save me! Auntie Nat has got me!” Kat cried through her giggles.

“Nope, Papa is gonna watch and laugh,” Clint said with a smirk.

Bucky came into the common room just then, “Uncle Bucky will save you Kitten,” he said swooping her out of Natasha’s arms and cuddling her.

“Yay! Uncle Bucky is Kitten’s favorite!” Kat said snuggling Bucky and kissing his cheek.

“Aww, I’m hurt sweetheart,” Steve said walking up to slip his arm around Bucky.

“Uncle Steve you are my favorite too,” Kat said kissing his cheek too.

Steve was about to reply when the alarms began to sound, “Friday. Talk to me,” he said immediately.

“There is a giant serpent coming ashore in the city, it’s making a beeline for the tower,” Friday replied.

“Time to work for a living,” Tony said tapping his wrist and calling for his suit. “Wish Hela was here,” he said looking over at Kat who was cowering in Bucky’s arms.

“I’ll take Kitten duty, I have a thing…” Natasha trailed off, taking Kat out of Bucky’s arms. “I’ll get her to the safe room."

“A thing?” Bucky asked curiously. “Natasha are you afraid of snakes?”

“I’m not afraid,” Natasha growled at him. “Go! Before that thing destroys the tower,” she shooed all of them as she rushed to get Kat to the safe room.

“I’ll keep the thing distracted while you guys suit up,” Tony said as the window opened and he flew out in his suit, seeing the serpent that was nearly as tall as the tower weaving its way through the city streets. “That… that is a big snake,” he said sizing it up as he began to fire repulse blasts at the thing. “Guys get moving!”

“On it,” Steve said as the rest of the team suited up and made their way to the roof.

Bruce had removed his shirt and hulked out, jumping at the snake only to be knocked aside and to the ground rather harshly, which only served to make Hulk angrier.

Clint and Bucky stayed on the roof, firing their bow and rifle respectively, but both projectiles seemed to just bounce off the scaly skin of the serpent. Sam flew into the air and also began to fire at the serpent only to have to duck out of the way of its large jaws.

Steve was throwing the shield at the giant monster as hard as he could but it didn’t even make a dent, “Who was bored enough to wish for a mission?” He said catching the shield and flinging it again, at least they were distracting it while Hulk, Tony, and Sam fought the beast with their respective strength and firepower.

“Sorry Cap,” Clint said firing an exploding arrow at the serpent. Something in the back of his mind was telling him this wasn’t an ordinary serpent, but he pushed the thought out of his mind, considering the beast was attacking them in full force.

It was then that Clint, Steve, and Bucky had to dodge out of the way as the serpent dove down with jaws wide as if he was intending to scoop one of them up for dinner. Tony went into a dive and got in the way just in time as the serpent’s jaw closed around the suit.

“Son of a bitch! He’s trying to eat me!” Tony exclaimed as he fired trying to get loose as the serpent began to shake his head back and forth. “I’m getting motion sick in here!” He yelled as he was swung back and forth.

At that moment a bright flash blinded the avengers on the roof and Hela was standing on the edge of the roof, long staff in hand. In one swift motion she brought her staff down on the serpent’s nose hard. “Jormugand! We do NOT eat Avengers! You put Tony down right this minute!”

“Jormugand?” Clint said in shock. “Hela, why is your brother trying to eat us?”

The serpent, that now had a name, Jormugand, spit Tony out of his mouth. “Hela! That hurtsssss” he hissed and shook his head.

“Change and get up here, RIGHT NOW,” Hela said glaring at him. “I mean it Jormugand Lokison!”

“Bossssy, bossssy,” Jormugand said as he began to shrink, disappearing from view.

Tony landed haphazardly on the roof and flipped his faceplate up, “Why is your brother trying to eat us? Why is your brother a million foot tall serpent?” He said as he went over the bite mark damages in his suit.

“That’s just his shapeshifting form,” Hela explained.

“Still doesn’t explain why he tried to eat us,” Clint said dusting himself off. Another spawn of Loki, and if the current events were any indication, one with an attitude. “No way to gain hospitality there.”

At that moment, a very tall man appeared on the roof. He was in leather breeches, and his hair flowed down to his waist. He had an olive complexion and his skin seemed to have scaly tattoos all over it. “I was testing you,” he explained to them, causing them all to startle.

“Testing us?” Bucky asked in awe. “And how fucking tall are you?” He said in shock. The man seemed like he would tower over even Thor.

“On this word, I am 6 feet, 6 inches tall,” Jormugand replied to them, walking over to the group. He did tower over them, even Steve who was the tallest of the bunch.

“Jormugand Lokison!” Hela said teleporting over to him and smacking him on the shoulder with her staff. “What in the name of the Norns were you thinking?” she grumbled and smacked him again.

“I was making sure they were suitable protectors for my baby sister, and you of course sweet sister,” Jormugand said wincing with each smack and batting away her staff. “Will you stop it!”

“One would think you were a Son of Thor, as brash and wreckless as you are,” Hela grumbled and hit him one more time. “I am the oldest, I am a Goddess, I need no protection you Jotun oaf! You apologize to the Avengers now! And to Tony for trying to eat him!”

Jormugand sighed, “Fine, fine, just put your bloody staff away!” he said and turned to the Avengers who were now gathered around them. “I offer my deepest and most sincere apologies for introducing myself to you this way. Surely you understand my concerns in that I only want the best for my sisters,” he said smoothly, showing he was indeed a child of the Silvertongue. “You have proven to be quite tactical advisories for being Midgardian and I would indeed trust you with the care of my family. Anthony Stark, I apologize for closing my jaws around you, I was actually aiming for the building when you flew in the way.”

“Yeah well, my suit is ruined,” Tony grumbled at him. “But you were a good fight serpent boy,” he said patting his arm. “We were bored, good way to break up the monotony of having no missions.”

“Serpent boy?” Jormugand asked raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t like it? Snake boy? Serpent man?” Tony said firing off a few names with a smirk.

“My name is Jormugand,” Jormugand replied shaking his head at Tony.

“Jorm it is,” Tony said with a nod.

“I can live with that,” Jormugand said with a nod. “So, I don’t suppose…” he trailed off looking at Clint.

“You really are your father’s son,” Clint said shaking his head. “It’s not up to me now, I’ll take you in if the others are okay with it.”

“Perhaps I can be of use?” Jormugand said to the others. “I not only can control my serpent form, but I have the magic of my father,” he said with a smile. “Perhaps I can help you when missions arise?”

“Is that a, let me make up for trying to eat you guys?” Steve asked with a grin, putting the shield on his back.

Jormugand nodded, “That and do you have any idea how boring it is to just swim and fuck your way through life?” he asked with a smirk.

Clint just face-palmed at that remark, Steve turned pink, Bucky and Sam cracked up in laughter and Tony put his arm around Jormugand. “I think I’m gonna like you Jorm,” he said with a nod. “We can swap stories.”

“I’m telling Bruce,” Steve deadpanned looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“Stories of my past! My past! Sheesh… you should have tried to eat him,” Tony said to Jorm nodding at Steve as they headed for the elevator back into the tower. “Friday! How’s my Brucie?”

“Recovering boss. He’s dehulked and in the common room now, I’ve kept him updated on the situation,” Friday replied.

“Thanks,” Tony said and turned to the others. “You guys coming or what?” He asked them.

“I’m gonna need a bigger apartment,” Clint said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “Friday, tell Nat to bring Kat up to the common room. Her brother is here.”

“On it already Clint, it’s kinda what I do,” Friday replied smugly.

“Tony! You’re A.I. is sassing me again!” Clint called to him.

“I programmed her that way,” Tony’s reply came from inside.

“Shoulda stayed in Brooklyn,” Clint sighed shaking his head as he followed the others inside. “Two down, two to go, right Hela?”

Hela smiled, “How would I know?” She asked trying to look confused.

“Don’t even try it,” Clint said putting his arm around her. “You knew Jorm was coming, you know we could use a little warning next time,” he said leading her inside.

“Fenrir is on his way, he is not as brash as Jormugand, I will tell him not to attack you guys. I am really sorry about that,” Hela said apologetically.

“Nah, kept us on our toes,” he said kissing her cheek. “Come on, let’s go introduce Kat to her big ass brother. Is Fenrir as tall as him?” he asked her curiously.

“Taller in his werewolf form,” Hela said with a smirk and teleported to the common room.

“Wait! Werewolf form! Dammit Hela!” Clint said climbing into the empty elevator and banging his head against the wall a few times. “What are you getting yourself into Clint Barton?” he asked himself for the thousandth time since the children of Loki came into his life. But he would do it all over again. For Loki, he would do just about anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right after I said I'm blocked on this story. I break through the block and can't go to bed until I get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy.

Hela was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom when she awoke with a gasp, a vision of her brother being dragged away in chains flooded her mind. “ _Fen!”_ she called to him mentally. “ _Fen are you okay!”_ She asked jumping out of bed. “ _Fen! Answer me!”_

_“Help me Hela! I can’t transform in these chains! Help me!”_ Fen’s rather weak mental voice came back to her. _“I’m in the mountains! I’m…”_ his voice trailed off and then disappeared from her mind.

“ _Fen! Mountains where! Fen!”_ Hela called back but got no response. She got up and raced to Clint’s room. “Father! Father wake up! Fenrir is in trouble! Father!” She called in a panic.

Clint startled as Hela mentally jolted him awake and he raced for the door. “Hela! Calm down. What’s going on?” he asked her.

“I had a vision. Fenrir was in chains being dragged away. I called to him. He said he was in trouble and then he disappeared from my head,” Hela said to him quickly. “He said something about the chains he was in and he couldn’t transform. We must go rescue him!”

“We will. I promise,” Clint said as Jormugand came out of his bedroom. “Jorm your brother…”

“I know, Hela woke me. We’re going to make them pay,” Jorm said in a deadly tone.

“Friday! Assemble the others in the mission room,” Clint called to her. “Hela you have to stay here while we…”

“Not this time father. He is my brother. I’m going with you,” Hela said firmly.

“We can’t leave Kat alone, you have to take…”

“NO! I’m going with you,” Hela said firmly. “If the people who have him have chains that can bind his form, you’re going to need all the magic users you can get,” she told him.

“Sssissster is right,” Jorm told Clint firmly, his rolling S’s indicating how distraught he was, though he didn’t show it physically.

“We’ll figure it out in the mission room,” Clint said disappearing into his room to put on his uniform and then went to the weapons cabinet to get his bow and quiver. “Let’s go. Friday, let us know if Kat wakes up.”

“Of course,” Friday replied to Clint as the three of them headed to the mission room to figure out what had happened to Fenrir.

*~~~~~*

“So it’s settled,” Steve said after a through discussion. “Sam says here to watch Kitten, the rest of us go to save Fenrir. Hela, have you pinned down your brother’s location yet?” he asked her.

Hela nodded, “He is in the state of Utah, in the mountains here,” she said pointing to the location on the holoscreen on the table. “I cannot see him, but they cannot hide his presence from me,” she said to them.

“Force field again,” Tony said finishing his coffee quickly. “It has to have a magical component maybe?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. was working on containment for magic wielders after New York,” Natasha told them. “This has to be HYDRA using S.H.I.E.L.D. technology.”

“I will send the lot of them to Niffleheim,” Hela said darkly. “They have called upon the wrath of a Goddess,” she said summoning her battle armor and staff.

“Sssisss is pissssed,” Jorm said with a smirk. “I will gladly offer you their sssouls my sssweet sssisster,” he added his hands glowing green.

“HYDRA has a base near the border of Idaho, that’s gotta be where they are keeping him,” Bucky said to them.

“Give Friday the coordinates to upload into the jet,” Tony told him. “Cap?” He asked waiting for him to call it.

“Let’s move out. When we get there, I want Hulk and Jorm taking out the perimeter, Tony find the power source for the force field and bring it down. Bucky you’re on sniper duty,” he said looking over at him. “Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, I want you three taking out anything that moves. Clint, Hela, you two are with me. We move into the compound and we find Fenrir, then we bring the place down around them,” Steve said looking around. At everyone’s agreement they headed for the Quinjet and quickly set a course for the HYDRA base.

*~~~~~*

Once the team landed outside the perimeter, they swiftly moved into action. Tony was flying overhead, scanning the force field and looking for a weak spot. Bruce let the Hulk lose and he began to take on the bunkers, destroying in them with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. Jorm transformed into his serpent form and worked seamlessly with Hulk, destroying bunkers and ripping apart anyone who came at them. Natasha, Wanda and Pietro were taking out the guards who were either pouring out of the base, or running away from the bunkers. Natasha using her widow bites and her guns with lethal efficiency, Wanda using her telekinesis to root the guards in place for Pietro to take out and trapping any enemy near her in their minds, putting them into their worst fears. Bucky was atop a ridge, snipping anyone who got close to any of his teammates, but keeping a watchful eye on his lover, since he knew Steve always put the others before himself.

While the fight was going on, Steve, Clint, and Hela made their way to the force field, “Tony! Get this thing down,” Steve said to him over the comlink.

“I’m looking Cap, but they are smarter this time, the force field goes into the ground, I can’t get at the power source,” Tony said in frustration.

“Captain, let me,” Hela said and put her hands on the force field, the burning sensation of touching an electrified force field having no effect on the Goddess. Her eyes glowed bright green as she shoved her magic through the barrier, weaving her spell into it and then throwing her hands to the side as the force field shattered before them.

“We’re in,” Clint called to the others. “Keep them busy while we find Fenrir. Hela?”

“I can feel him, I can see him now,” Hela said grabbing Clint’s arm and Steve’s. “We’re not fighting our way into the compound,” she said and teleported them to hallway where Fenrir’s cell was located.

Clint immediately took out the two guards to their left with well-placed arrows, while Steve took out the three to their right with his shield. “Hallway is clear,” Clint said to them.

“Sis! Sis! Get me outta here!” Fenrir exclaimed from where he was chained to the wall, his chains glowing brightly.

Steve ripped the cell door off its hinges and tossed it aside, “Get your brother free, we’ll keep the hallway secure,” he told Hela.

Hela ran into the cell and put her hands on the chains and her eyes glowed brightly once more and the chains released Fenrir and she pulled him into her arms. “It’s okay Fenrir, you are chained no longer,” she said knowing being chained like that had brought back traumatic memories for him.

Fenrir hugged her tightly, “I will never be chained again,” he said angrily and pulled back, growing in height as he took on his werewolf form and howled in rage and ran from the room, nearly bowling Steve and Clint over in his eagerness to pay back those who’d dare capture him, dare chain him the way he’d been chained for so long.

Hela stopped long enough to help Clint and Steve to their feet, “He really does have manors I swear,” she said wirily to them.

“Hey! I’d be pissed too, let’s not let him have all the fun huh,” Clint said with a smirk.

Steve nodded, “It would be a shame,” he added with a grin as the three of them took off after Fenrir to finish the job of destroying the HYDRA base.

*~~~~~*

After the HYDRA base had been destroyed and all their data collected, the team gathered back on the Quinjet for the flight back to the tower. Clint had allowed Bucky to fly back since he wanted to be with Hela, and Jorge, comforting Fenrir who was still a little shaken even after he’d taken his anger out on the HYDRA agents who’d confined him.

“What happened Fen?” Hela asked him as she sat beside him, holding his hand. “I went to sleep and you were fine!”

“I was making my way to the tower, driving because it’s more fun than flying. Anyway… I pulled over to have a good run, I always try to go for good runs in the woods, nothing beats the cool earth beneath the pads of my paws as I run and howl and…”

“Fen! Quit waxing eloquent about running and get to the part where you got kidnapped,” Jorm said interrupting him.

“This is why you tell shit stories, never any detail!” Fenrir said to Jorm shaking his head.

“Fenrir please,” Hela said breaking up the brotherly fight before it started.

“Fine…” Fenrir sighed. “I’m running, and all of a sudden it feels like something bit me. I stumbled a bit and transformed back and it was a dart of some kind, right in my ass too,” Fen grumbled. “Anyway, I started feeling dizzy and then like a million guys….”

“A million?” Jorm asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Bite me,” Fenrir replied elbowing him. “Anyway, probably at least 50 of these guys show up, and I’m still dizzy and before I can react they fire this chain that wrapped around me and all of a sudden I can’t transform. I’m stuck and I can’t use any of my magic either. That’s when I heard Hela calling for me, and I tried to answer back but then I passed out and woke up in that cell,” he said in a rush of words.

“If he wasn’t Loki’s kid, I’d swear he was yours,” Natasha said to Clint with a smirk.

“Bite me,” Clint echoed Fenrir. “Well… you’re safe now. You’ll come stay with me and the others at Avengers tower, you’ll never be chained up again. I swear,” he said patting his shoulder.

“Avengers tower. How awesome is that? I mean, I was rescued by the fucking Avengers! Do you guys know how cool you are?” Fenrir exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh, we know,” Tony said with a smirk. “I like this kid.”

“You know I’m like 900 years old right?” Fen asked him. “I mean yeah sure that’s not old on Asgard or Jotenheim. I mean Uncle Thor and Father could call me a kid, but you’re like 45. I mean I know that’s old on Earth and stuff…”

“I don’t like this kid anymore,” Tony deadpanned at being called old.

“Well not OLD, old… I mean you’re not 100 or anything. THAT is OLD, old,” Fenrir said backpedaling quickly.

“You know I’m gonna be 98 right?” Steve asked in amusement. “And Bucky is 99.”

“Shit! Aww come on guys!” Fenrir whined.

Clint laughed, “You definitely don’t have the silvertongue of your father do you?” he asked Fenrir.

“Hey! Midgardians have no problems with my tongue thank you very much,” Fenrir huffed with a smirk on his face.

“Are we sure he’s not your kid Clint?” Natasha asked with a smirk, finding the entire conversation amusing.

“Well he’s mine now,” Clint said with a chuckle. It amazed him how easy it was for him to lay claim to Loki’s children. How protective he was of Fenrir before even meeting him. How he was waiting and hoping that Slepnir would find them, so their family could be whole. Well as whole as they could be without Loki.

“Papa!” Fenrir exclaimed as he got up and hugged Clint tightly.

Hela giggled as Fenrir hugged Clint and scooted next to Jormugand, “Everything is falling into place as it should be,” she whispered softly to him. “Soon our family will be whole, and both our fathers will be happy.”

“From your lips to the Norns ears sister dear,” Jormugand said with a smile as the tower came into view and Fen’s exclamations of excitement drown out the rest of their conversation.


End file.
